


Love and experiments

by drowningintonothing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Contest, Experiments, F/M, Muse Babes do it better, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman wants to try something new. </p>
<p>This was written for a contest for "Muse Babes do it better" ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and experiments

It was one of these rainy November Sundays, where your only options are to stay in bed all day or try to get up and spent the whole day in front of the TV. We had chosen to do the last. Norman was sipping on his third coffee while I was drinking my third cup of hot chocolate and we were watching a documentary about the stars. We were cuddling under a blanket, my head resting on Norman's chest who was sitting behind me. 

My hands were softly caressing his legs and he was kissing my neck. Soon I had lost the interest in the documentary and tilted my head to see into these beautiful blue eyes of my man. I still couldn't believe that he was mine. We had met 3 years ago on an art exhibition and from then on we had the most amazing relationship, even so he still lived in New York and I still lived in Germany. But this was going to change soon.

I turned around and looked at him and without hesitation he pressed his lips on mine. "How about we go back to bed?", he asked with this raspy voice of his, which of course I knew, was the one he used when he wanted something more than cuddling and sleep. 

"Are you tired?", I teased him.

He answered by kissing me harder, more wanting and his tongue begging for company, which my own muscle gladly offered. My hands grabbed into his hair and his found their way under my shirt. 

"I am very tired", he moaned into the kiss.

"Yeah. Then you should go to bed." I turned around again and tried to concentrate on the documentary, knowing that the person behind me was giving me a death glare. Inside I chuckled because I knew he didn't like to be treated like that.

"But without you I can't sleep", he whispered into my ear. 

"Use my teddybear."

"Girl, do I need to carry you inside your bedroom?" 

"No. You would only hurt yourself, old man." And with that he stood up, grabbed me and pulled me to the bedroom, while I was laughing. "Why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

"Not?"

He pushed me to the bed and started undressing me. He kissed me and his hands trailed down my body, playing with my nipples. Norman took off his shirt and I was shoving my hands into his boxerbriefs and he stood up and got rid of them. His manhood already completely aroused. He placed himself on top of me and kissed me, while I was grabbing his ass. He hated it and I usually didn't do it but somehow I didn't care that day. And he seemed not to care either.

Norman stopped kissing me and looked at me for a while, while I was still moving my hands up and down his butt. He had THAT look on his face. He wanted to say something but didn't know how. Usually that included a new position or some kinky stuff. Like choking, bondage, rough sex and cumplay. Every time he had that look I was excited what he was up to.

"So, what is it this time Baby?"

Norman shook his head. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you." Norman started kissing my neck and nestled his head into the crook of it. 

"It is something weird."

I started laughing. "Baby, I love you for your weirdness. Now talk to me."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do. Why do you ask?"

"I want to try something I have never done before."

Now I was curios. There was nothing that man hadn't done before. His kinks were practically infinite. "And what would that be?"

"Anal."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he looked at me with a serious face. "Are you joking?"

"No."

"You never had anal-sex? Guy, you are 46 years old and had a shit-ton of girlfriends. Can't be that no one would want you to fuck that second hole."

"Well, that I did. But ya' know, I was never..."

And then realization hit me. Was he just asking THAT?

"Norman. Did you just say that you want a guy fucking you?"

"Uhm. No. I actually thought about you and your fingers. I just want to know..."

"...how it feels." I ended his sentence.

"Forget it. It is weird", he mumbled and placed himself next to me, but he knew I most certainly wouldn't say "No" to anything he asked me to do. And this was one thing I really didn't think was weird.

"Baby, I will do it. It is not weird. Hell, everyone wants to know what it feels like, right? Is this the first time you ask someone to do it?"

"Yeah. Kind of. Didn't trust the others enough." I smiled and kissed him. He was red like a tomato and nervous, very nervous., his oral fixation was giving it away. He was biting his lip and I said: "Baby, if you want to do this, you have to completely trust me and talk to me."

He nodded. "So when you had anal-sex, how did you stretch the girls?"

Norman shook his head. "They didn't need any stretching. The girls I have done it with weren't exactly innocent." This made me shake my head. Three years ago I would have been mad and jealous about all the experience but now I was used to his sex driven past and just accepted his answer. Now this was going to be good. I stood up and pulled him with me to my shower. I held my hand under the warm spray and then ordered Norman to shower with me. The hot water was to make him relax and so I grabbed the head of the shower and held it to his back, gently massaging his but. His head rested on my shoulder. I let the water slide down his cheeks and slowly started to move my finger up and down his slit, then I started drawing circles around his hole. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

After I thought he was relaxed enough and his muscles warm enough, we got out of the shower, dried ourselves up and I grabbed the lube from my drawer. I placed myself on the bed, pulling him closer, so he was straddling me. "You wanna see me or not?"

"As you want. I obey."

My eyebrows rose. It was rare that he was obeying. Most of the time I was the one giving in to his needs but I get why he had to do it this time. I nodded and grabbed the lube, putting some on my middlefinger and kissed Norman before I moved my hand to his butt and started again circling around his hole. I could feel his muscles work. "Baby, you need to relax, okay? I know you are nervous but if you close up I will hurt you."

"I'm tryin'." 

"Sit up, I will place myself behind you. I want you to spread your legs, your butt higher than your chest."

Norman did as he was told and I placed myself behind him. I put some more lube on my finger and gently pushed my middle finger in. Not completely, just a bit and started lubing his hole. Norman gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Was unexpected."

While shoving my finger a bit more into him, I started kissing and biting his back and then I grinned and pulled my finger out of him. He looked at me over his shoulder and I smirked. "Girl, what are you up to?"

"Just relax."

I grabbed his balls and started licking them and then slowly let my mouth find his way to his hole and when my tongue started to glide over it, Norman gasped and whispered: "Fuck, what are you doing?"

"You don't like it?"

"I do but warn a man."

And with that I started licking him more, pressing my tongue slightly into his hole and then pull it out. I continued for a while and my hand found his cock, which was hard and already full of precome. While my tongue was busy on his backside my hand started stroking his penis.

Norman started moaning and I replaced my tongue with my finger again, putting more lube on it and then I shoved it in completely, which caused my man to moan. I didn't move and was waiting for him to relax again. When he did I started moving my finger over his prostate. I knew where I would find it. I had watched enough gay porn and read enough about the anatomy of bodies to know where to find it. As soon as I did Norman started to grab into the sheets and chanting "fuck" and "god" in repeat.

When I thought he was stretched enough and lubed enough I added a second finger, again touching the sensitive spot. Norman started grinding against my fingers and moaned even louder when my hand found his dick. I found a rhythm in stroking him and fingering him and he couldn't stop making noises and he was getting louder. "I'm gonna come if you keep on like this."

"No. You are not." I stopped stroking him and stopped fingering him. My hand around his cock pressed the middle of his balls and stopped him from coming. My fingers stayed in his hole, waiting for him to give them a sign. While I was waiting I let my fingers glide over the demon tattoos on his back and smiled. I loved that he had this very dark side and yet was the nicest man I ever met. When I thought it was enough time passed I moved my fingers again, in and out, briefly touching his prostate and Norman again was moaning and I smirked. That man was pudding in my hands - I literally could do anything to him and he wouldn't complain.

Within a minute he was back to swearing and I let my fingers slip out of his butt and told him to turn around. I wanted to see him. He turned around and I kissed his beautiful lips. After that I put kisses on his dick and shoved my fingers back into him, while my mouth was sucking his balls and licking along the length of his manhood. "You enjoy that, don't you?", he asked.

"Who wouldn't? Seeing you like this is arousing."

He smirked and grabbed my hair. I moved my fingers faster and harder over his prostate, which made his hip move upwards and he was biting his lip not to scream but that was exactly what I wanted. Not caring about my neighbours. I worked my way with my tongue and my fingers and little bites between his legs. When I thought he was close, I started sucking him and pushed my fingers harder into him, wider and he stopped biting his lip and let out some loud groans before screaming "Fuck" from the top of his lungs and coming into my mouth. But even when he came I wouldn't stop fingering him, because I knew when I would train him he would be able to have two orgasms and in rare cases it could happen that he was able to have it right away. He wasn't complaining and so I went on. Moans still leaving his mouth, when he suddenly said: "Stop girl, I can't take it anymore. I am not 20."

I chuckled and removed my fingers, kissing my way up to his mouth, placing myself on top of him. As soon as I was on top of him, he grabbed the blanket and covered us both with it. His mouth claiming mine right afterwards and I smirked into our kiss. I knew he was saying "Thank you" without using his voice. "I love you"; he whispered.

"I love you, too and I hope you liked it."

Norman was getting red again, a sight I really loved, because embarrassed Norman is the cutest thing on this planet. "Yeah. I kinda wish I had done it earlier."

"It is never too late and I like touching you, so you will have that a lot in the future. And I wouldn't even mind if you want the real deal. Maybe Sean?"

Norman cocked an eyebrow. "Sean?"

"Yeah. Come on, you two are besties, don't say you never thought about it."

Norman smiled and said: "He wouldn't do it. He is straight like a street lamp."

I started laughing. "So are you."

Norman started kissing me again and I couldn't get rid of the pictures in my head of Sean fucking my boyfriend. Who would have thought that I would be more into this than Norman ever would know? 

His hands were trailing down my body and I knew he wanted to give me a little payback but I held him back. "No Babe, today is all about you. Today you obey completely."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good boy."

Oh yes I was very much enjoying this and I would spent the rest of the day in bed, "punishing" my beautiful man. Maybe I should use some toys next time. That was the upside of being with a man like Norman, a drawer full of toys and a head full of craziness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it.
> 
> Officially this should be the second chapter to my "dream"-Fic because this is based on a dream I had. My dreams are really pornographic sometimes.


End file.
